creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The same dream
sup my creepy peoplz, this is scarlett666 here and I wana tell u all this story about one of my unusual dreams........ ok this is how it goes, at the time I was 12 turning 13 in april, and I was eating dinner, I decided to watch some youtube vids about creepypastas before I went to bed, and when I was going to sleep the vids didn't phase me. When I was asleep I felt like I was just daydreaming, but I knew I was asleep, the dream started off with me running from something in the woods, bushes tore my pants and tree branches wiped my arms, I had scratches everywhere, I tripped over a tree root and tumbled some thorn bushes, the large creature chasing me had stooped rite behind me, and I could feel it's hot large breaths on my back, I tried to stand and run but it grabbed my arm in its mouth and was trying to chue on it, I screamed in agonizing pain, yanking my arm out of it's jaws, I kept running and herd it run after me again, it pounced and landed on me, I tried to look up at it to see what I was going to be killed by, and what I saw was horrific. It was me, with blood drooling from my mouth, I could taste it, my hair was mostly chopped off and my nails where large claws, there was blood all over my shirt and pants as well as my face. The monstrous me, on top of me lifted her arm and flung it at my face, suddenly I had a huge flash back .I was in a lab, strapped to a chair snarling at the scientist that was examining me from behind glass, I could see my reflection I looked perfectly normal, all except for the fact that my hair was mostly chopped off. The flash back changed and I was in a small containment globe attached to the wall, electric shots where flying through me, I felt like screaming but didn't, I sat there like a dog staring down at my feet, then everything changed again, but it wasn't another flash back, it felt like life. I sat atop a man in a white lab coat, with claw marks all over his face, I realized that the man was the scientist from the flash back, and I was clawing his face, my short poorly cut hair was hanging over my face, and I could taste blood. I stopped clawing the man and stood up straight. I stared down at the man, with blood all over his face, bite marks on his arm and torn clothes, then I said loud and clear, "this is the new me, and I like it" I woke up, I could taste blood in my mouth and felt sick, I ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet and thought, "that is the new me" over and over and over. I had the same dream about a week ago after seeing a man that looked like the man from my dream staring at me from outside my school. and I can remember exactly what I looked like, so very clearly........ what is going to happen, I don't know but I'm not scared of any of it. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Monsters Category:Scary